The Player
by Ayaka620
Summary: A/U: "One day you'll find yourself tired of this game, and you'll begin to want to find true love but you won't be able to because you'll have broken every innocent girl's heart."
1. Chapter 1

**The Player**

A/N: Hello all! I've been taking a break for awhile now and this has been lying around in my folder for a few weeks now. I'm just posting it out of curiosity to see what kind of response it will receive. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (for now).

"You bitch! How dare you stand me up? Do you know how many people would kill to be in your sho-" Quinn yawned as she pressed the erase button to the answering machine.

"Is she still bitter?" Rachel questioned as she walked into the living room, making her presence known and walked towards the kitchen.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, it's like she's never been stood up before. It makes her seem desperate."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's response and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge as she took a seat at the kitchen counter. "Well, for most girls, especially one's as hot as her, it doesn't happen very often."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders as she pressed the next button on the answering machine. "Her problem, not mine."

"Hey Quinn! it's Carla I had a really great time last night. Give me a call."

"Really? You went for Carla?" Rachel questioned in disbelief as Quinn shrugged her shoulders once more.

"Yeah, why not? She's decent and she was willing." Quinn replied as she leaned against the counter next to the brunette.

"I don't understand how girls continue to go out with you, especially when they all know you have a reputation," Rachel stated as she shook her head in disgust.

"Hate the game, not the player," Quinn stated as she turned around and headed towards her bedroom.

"You know," Rachel began as Quinn continued to walk away. "One day you'll find yourself tired of this game, and you'll begin to want to find true love but you won't be able to because you'll have broken every innocent girl's heart."

"Well, everyone's except yours," Quinn stated as she stopped and turned around to face Rachel. "Guess that means you have no choice but to fall in love with me then." Quinn finished as she winked at the brunette and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Rachel sighed as she stared at the closed bedroom door, mocking her. "If you only knew."

**Author's Note: Short, just a little tibit. Worth continuing? Yes? No? Please be a responsible reader and review! TY. **

**-Ayaka620**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Player**

Disclaimer: I own nothing (for now).

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting that great of response. Thank you for all of you who reviewed. It inspired me and got me to writing again. But to answer a few questions: I'm definitely going to have conflict for Rachel's interests, maybe even Quinn's. I had a few suggestions for new characters, even some for Pezberry. I also had one that definitely did not want Pezberry but all I will say for now is that I haven't gotten to develop that part of the story yet but when the time comes you will know. Also KW05 asked why Rachel walked in, its because she overheard the voice message on the answering machine from the other room so she goes into the living room to comment on the message. Sorry that wasn't clear. But anyway this note is way too long. In this chapter you'll get a little history of the two. Enjoy.

-Ayaka620

**Flashback**

**3 Years Ago**

"_Rachel!" Quinn yelled as she pushed the door open and stumbled into the living room. She glanced around the room looking for the short brunette. "Rachel!"_

"_In the bathroom," Rachel murmured out as best as she could with a mouth full of toothpaste. Quinn ran quickly to the bathroom, barging in not bothering to knock._

"_Quinn," Rachel sputtered in shock toothbrush in hand and toothpaste spuds all over her mouth._

"_She said yes!" Quinn stated happily, her smile reaching her eyes. _

"_She said yes?" the brunette questioned, confusion written all over her face._

"_She said yes Rach!" Quinn repeated as she placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and shook. "She said she'd marry me!"_

_Rachel's mouth formed a small "o" as the blonde picked her up and spun her around in happiness, never noticing the brunette's reaction. "I'm getting married!"_

**6 Months later**

_Quinn had been quiet since she had arrived earlier that evening. Rachel immediately noticed but didn't dare bother the blonde, only hearing the small sobs coming from the blonde's room. Hours passed but it didn't seem like the blonde would be stopping anytime soon._

"_Quinn?" Rachel knocked softly on the blonde's door her forehead leaning against the cool wood. "Quinn, honey, are you okay?"_

_Silence._

"_Quinn," Rachel started again. "At least come out for some food, I made your favorite."_

_Silence answered her again but this time with a small sob. _

"_Quinn," Rachel said softly as she placed her hand on the knob and turned it, finding it to be unlocked. Rachel stood at the entrance taking in the image she saw before her. Quinn sat in the farthest corner of her room, hugging her knees to her chest, her hair disheveled and eyes red rimmed. _

"_Quinn," Rachel gasped quietly as she quickly made her way to the blonde, taking her into her arms and cooing her to stop crying. _

"_Honey, what's wrong? Did you and Aubrey have another fight?" Rachel asked as she rocked the blonde and was only answered with a stronger sob from the blonde. They sat there for another hour or so, Quinn's sobbing slowly ceasing. _

"_It wasn't a fight." Quinn answered softly as she closed her eyes and leaned in more to the brunette. "I called off the engagement."_

"_Quinn-" Rachel began but was quickly cut off._

"_She cheated on me," Quinn whispered softly._

"_WHAT!" Rachel yelled, as she immediately leaned Quinn against the wall and stood up. "When I get through with her she's going to wish that she had never heard of the name "Rachel Berry". _

_The brunette was fuming and didn't notice the blonde's hand on hers, completely oblivious to her surroundings. _

"_Rach," Quinn said quietly snapping the shorter girl out of her trance. "Please don't anything."_

"_But Quinn-"_

"_No, please Rach. I just-" Quinn breathed out shakily. "I just really need my best friend right now."_

_Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sorry, I just-"_

"_Shh, Rach," Quinn said softly as pulled her best friend towards the bed. "Can you just lay with me tonight? I don't' want to be alone."_

_Rachel nodded once more as she allowed herself to be led to the bed by the taller girl. Rachel held Quinn the entire night, humming softly and lulling the blonde to sleep._

**One Year Later.**

_Quinn stared aimlessly into her bowl of cereal as she sat at the bar not noticing the brunette slip into the room. _

"_Hey," Rachel stated, breaking Quinn out of her trance. _

"_Oh hey," Quinn said half-heartedly. _

"_Everything okay?" Rachel asked as her forehead creased with worry._

"_Yeah, I just remembered what today was," Quinn said softly as started pushing her food around in her bowl._

"_Which is?" _

"_Umm," Quinn hesitated as she glanced at the brunette but quickly evaded her gaze. "It's been a year since-"_

"_Don't finish that sentence," Rachel sighed as she placed a hand on Quinn's neck and gave it a soft squeeze. Quinn nodded in understanding as her head dropped a little lower in defeat._

"_Listen," Rachel began a small smile gracing her face. "Tonight you and I are going to go out."_

"_Go out?" Quinn questioned as she lifted her head and faced the shorter girl. _

_Rachel nodded and this time broke out into a full smile. "You and I are going to take over West Hollywood!"_

"_Rach, I don't know. Can't we just stay in, and rent a few movies?" Quinn asked hesitantly. _

"_Nope, I've made up my mind. We are going out tonight and that's final." Rachel stated as she crossed her arms in defense._

_Quinn sighed. "Fine." Rachel giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Excellent. Tonight will be amazing I promise."_

**Later that Night**

"_Are you sure about this?" Quinn questioned as she stared at the gated building in front of her and tugged consciously at the short shorts Rachel had convinced her to wear. _

"_Positive. Yelp gives this place four stars, well technically three and a half but I prefer to round things off to a whole number." Rachel stated as she saw Quinn playfully roll her eyes causing the brunette to slap her. "Just trust me!"_

"_Ok, ok. Just don't hit me anymore," Quinn stated as they walked up to the bouncer who eyed both of them suspiciously. _

"_IDs," the bouncer stated sternly as both Quinn and Rachel pulled out their IDs and handed it to the man. He quickly checked Quinn's and handed it back to her but took an extra long time examining Rachel's. "You sure this is you?"_

"_Of course it is," Rachel answered. _

"_You sure? I've never seen a 22 year old as short as you," the bouncer remarked as the Quinn grabbed Rachel's ID and held the fuming brunette back. _

"_Just let us in would you? We both have our IDs ," Quinn stated as the bouncer huffed but stepped aside and let the two girls in._

"_I don't believe his nerve," Rachel stated as she whipped around and gave the bouncer another death stare. _

"_Rach," Quinn stated as she gawked at the sight in front of her and shook the brunette's shoulder but was still occupied trying to burn a hole into the bouncer's head, and muttered something along the lines that she would be giving the place one star on Yelp as soon as she got home. _

"_Rach!" Quinn yelled as she grabbed Rachel's face and turned it at the site before them causing the brunette's jaw to drop. Four girls stood on top of the main bar clad only in lingerie, corsets, fishnets stockings and heels, all of whom were currently dousing each other in water. _

"_It's like Coyote Ugly gone wild," Rachel stated as she continued to stare at the scene before them. _

"_How did we not know about this place during college?" Quinn questioned as she continued to stare at the tantalizing women on the bar._

"_I don't know."_

"_Woah, Rachel Berry, doesn't know the answer to a question? That's a first," Quinn playfully remarked which received a light smack and smile from the brunette._

"_Come on, let's get you drunk," Rachel stated as she grabbed Quinn's hand earning a smile from the blonde who merely nodded. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all, Quinn thought as she allowed herself to be led by the brunette to the bar who started ordering their first round of drinks to what would be a long night._

_The night was going smoothly, both girls were drunk after the first hour and had found their way to the dance floor. They mainly danced with each other and received a few offers from a few others but politely declined. _

"_I need to pee," Rachel yelled over the loud music. _

"_What?" Quinn responded as the brunette pointed to the direction of the restroom and received a nod of understanding from the blonde. The pair weaved their way through the crowd and found themselves in front of a long line to the restroom._

"_Why is the line so long?" Rachel questioned as Quinn gave a shrug._

"_It's cause there are only 2 stalls and one of them has been occupied for the last 20 minutes," the girl in front of them answered._

"_20 minutes? What can she possibly be doing in there that would take that long?"_

"_Well it's either a; she's dropping a bomb or b; she's messing with someone in there. I would think the latter because we've been hearing moans coming from that stall for quite some time now," the girl answered as a grimace graced Rachel's face._

"_You mean they're having sex in a bathroom stall? That's disgusting!" Rachel remarked which earned a chuckle from the stranger._

"_Well it is a club, some of the most scandalizing things can happen here," the girl replied as the brunette's jaw dropped and immediately faced Quinn._

"_I'm going to do something about this," Rachel stated to Quinn as she started walking towards the stall._

"_Rach, what are you doing?" Quinn questioned as she tried to hold the brunette back but was quickly swatted away._

"_Don't worry, I have everything under control," Rachel stated as she cleared her throat and proceeded to knock on the restroom stall door. "Excuse me."_

_Silence._

_Rachel knocked again but this time a little more forcefully. "Excuse me, people are waiting to use the restroom."_

_Silence answered the brunette once more._

_Rachel huffed as she knocked more forcefully than ever. "Excuse me, I understand that you are having sexual interactions in there but for your sake have some dignity and at least fornicate where it isn't so filthy."_

"_Fuck off!"_

_Rachel gasped at the remark as she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and pounded on the door. _

"_WHAT?" The door forcefully swung open and revealed a sight that made the two girls gasp._

"_Aubrey?" Quinn questioned in shock as she felt a lump in her throat begin to develop. Aubrey smirked as she followed Quinn's gaze to the girl she was just ravishing who stood only in a bra and jeans._

"_Well, hello, Quinn," Aubrey greeted coolly, as Quinn snapped out of her trance and turned her attention back to the tall brunette, a smirk still evident on her face._

_Quinn opened and closed her mouth but no words were uttered. _

"_I see you still haven't changed when you are faced with controversy. Speechless as usual," Aubrey stated cockily as Rachel stared at the pair and saw Quinn's defeat on her features._

"_Fuck you, Aubrey," Rachel stated as she stepped in front of Quinn in a protective manner._

"_Ah, I see you kept the dwarf around. Guess you finally fucked her huh?" Aubrey stated as she started at the shorter brunette and raised an eyebrow. "Big down grade if you ask me."_

"_Fuck you, Aubrey," Quinn seethed as had finally found her voice and glared at the taller brunette. "Rachel's a better woman than you'll ever be. She's better at hitting all the right spots, something that you could never seem to do. "_

_Both Rachel and Aubrey turned red upon hearing the statement but both for entirely different reasons. Quinn quickly glanced to the other girl in the stall. "If you're thinking about getting a good lay tonight, I suggest you find yourself another girl. Aubrey here will never make you cum. I know from experience."_

_Aubrey gasped at Quinn's statement as the girl in the stall pushed past Aubrey and out of the bathroom._

"_Fuck you," Aubrey stated as she shoved past Rachel and Quinn. Once out of sight Quinn released a shaky breath._

"_Are you ok?" Rachel asked as Quinn nodded but remained silent. "Do you want to leave?"_

_Quinn nodded once more as Rachel grabbed her head and led her out of the club. They walked in silence as they approached their car. _

"_Umm," Rachel began as they arrived at her car. "Not that it's a big deal or anything but why did you say that I slept with you?"_

_Quinn breathed out a sigh and avoided the brunette's gaze. "I'm sorry, I panicked and didn't no what else to say. I just didn't like the fact that she was insulting you."_

"_I understand, thank you for defending me but you didn't need to go to such extreme measures."_

_Quinn nodded. "I know, I just-just seeing her with that girl resurfaced the feelings from the night that I first found out, and it hurt just as badly as the first time and I wanted to retaliate in some way." _

_Rachel nodded in understanding as she approached the blonde and wrapped her arms around her._

"_I just don't want to get hurt anymore Rach," Quinn breathed out as she returned the brunette's embrace._

"_I know sweetie. No one wants to get hurt," Rachel replied as she patted the blonde's head soothingly. _

"_I just don't want anyone to hurt me."_

"_Then don't let anyone do it. Protect yourself Quinn," Rachel said reassuringly as she gave the blonde one more squeeze. "Let's go home?" _

_Quinn nodded as Rachel let her in the car first then herself. The drive home was silent but both knew no words were needed._

**End of Flashback**

_That night Quinn promised herself that she would never let anyone break her heart again and till this day it remains true. Now, she does just the opposite._

**Present Day**

Quinn shook her head at her memories as she stared at her reflection and straightened out the vest she wore. She quickly picked up the fedora that lay on her bed and placed it on her head. Quinn quickly gave herself the once over in the mirror and gave a small smile. She quickly left her room and headed towards the front door.

"Date?" Rachel questioned just as Quinn placed her hand on the knob but quickly turned to the brunette who sat curled up on the couch absorbed in a book.

"Kind of. Care to join me?" Quinn smiled and winked as she stared at brunette who rolled her eyes.

"I believe I'll pass," Rachel stated as she stared at the blonde.

"Well, the invitation is always open," Quinn remarked and turned to fully open the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Rachel replied as Quinn exited, allowing the brunette to release a long sigh as she stared at the closed door. "Just another night alone."

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope this was sufficient. But any thoughts? Suggestions? I'm still working out the details of this story so if you want to put your two cents in, the story is still wide open. Please be a responsible reader and review. TY.**

**-Ayaka620**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Player**

Disclaimer: I own nothing (for now).

A/N: Hello, I still can't believe all the responses I'm getting for this story. It's really getting me motivated to write. Hopefully it'll also motivate me to update "Sometimes People Can Surprise You" as well but we'll see. Anyways, just a warning there is a rated "M" bit in here, so this is your official warning. Also, since I do have a rated "M" bit does it mean I have to change the official rating of the story? Anyway enjoy the chapter.

"Don't rain on my parade!" Rachel bellowed out as she stared at Barbara Streisand on the television and sang along with the movie star. The brunette sat in her pajamas with a big bowl of popcorn on her lap as Funny Girl played when a knock sounded at the door.

"Rach, can you get that?" Quinn yelled from her bedroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Rachel shook her head at the blonde's request as she got up and made her way towards the door. 'This is her 4th date this week. I really need to sit her down and lecture her on the importance of keeping her finances in budget,' Rachel thought to herself as she pulled the door open and stared at the person opposite her.

"Santana!" Rachel squeaked out in surprise as the Latina smiled at the brunette's reaction.

"Hey Rachel," Santana stated as she smiled and held out a paper brown bag in front of her. "I brought Chinese."

Rachel smiled nervously at the Latina's gesture as she rubbed her arms in anxiety. "Santana you shouldn't hav-"

"I'm all ready," Quinn announced happily as she walked into the room and made her way towards the door. "You got here ear-"

"Hello, Quinn," Santana stated curtly as she nodded at the blonde who stared back in surprise.

"Santana," Quinn stated in surprise as she stared between the brunette, Latina and bag of Chinese food. "I had no idea Rachel was having anyone over tonight, not that it's not a problem or anything."

"Yeah, well this wasn't planned," Santana, replied shyly. "I just remember Rachel mentioning earlier during work that she was craving Chinese but couldn't order take out because she would be home alone tonight so it would be too much food."

"So, you thought to bring her food to share?" Quinn questioned as the Latina nodded.

"Exactly," Santana stated as she smiled at Rachel who smiled in return. Quinn stared between the two as she raised an eyebrow at their interactions and heard the Latina clear her throat.

"So, umm do you think I can bring this in? Don't want it to get cold," Santana stated as she gestured towards the bag.

"Yes, of course," Rachel stated as she opened the door wider to let the Latina in. Santana quickly stepped in and followed Rachel to the kitchen, as the brunette began to pull plates from the cabinet.

"Did you want to join us, Quinn?" Santana asked as placed the bag down on the kitchen counter. "I brought more than enough food." 

"No thanks, I have a da-" Quinn began but was quickly cut off.

"She had a date," Rachel stated and as if on a queue another knock sounded on the door.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she questioned the brunette's brashness but quickly dismissed it as made her way towards the door. "Yeah, what Rachel said," Quinn stated as she opened the door and revealed an extremely sexy, tall blonde with blue eyes.

"Hello, Quinn," the blonde stated in a British accent as she smiled to the shorter girl.

"Hi, Giselle," Quinn replied as gestured for the girl to step in who immediately noticed the other presences in the room.

"Hello," Giselle greeted as Rachel stared back as did Santana.

"Everyone this is Giselle," Quinn stated as she gestured towards her date. "Giselle, meet Rachel and her coworker Santana."

Everyone exchanged quiet hellos as an awkward silence overcame them.

"Well," Quinn stated as she cleared her throat. "We should get going, we have reservations at eight."

"Have fun," Santana stated as the pair exited but not before Quinn muttered a bye to the brunette.

"Bye," Rachel stated quietly as she avoided the blonde's gaze, causing her to frown.

After the pair left Rachel and Santana continued to prepare the dinner in silence but was soon interrupted by the Latina.

"Damn, did you see how hot her date was? She looked like a supermodel," Santana stated as the brunette nodded in response. "I wonder how Quinn gets so much ass?"

"I don't know," Rachel answered quietly as the Latina looked up at the brunette. "You okay Rachel?"

Rachel nodded as she grabbed their plates of food and led the Latina to the couch.

"What would you like to watch?" Rachel questioned as she started flipping through channels, successfully changing it from Funny Girl.

"Hold up, hold up," Santana stated as she grabbed the remote from the brunette's hand. "Now, I know there really is something up. You just changed the channel from Funny girl, so spill."

"There's nothing wrong," Rachel stated as she brought a fork full of noodles to her mouth.

"Is it Quinn?" Santana questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Rachel who shook her head with a mouth full of noodles.

"Have you told her you love her?" Santana questioned as Rachel chocked and coughed on her food.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled as she tried to clear her throat from the food. "That's non-sense."

"Come on, seriously. I saw how jealous and heart broken you were when she was with that Aubrey chick back in the day," Santana stated as Rachel bit her lip.

"That was a long time ago San, and I don't love her I-I just have an infatuation," Rachel stated as she blushed and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Feelings, love, infatuation it's all the same shit," Santana replied and stared at the brunette. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Never."

"What? why?" Santana questioned as Rachel rolled eyes.

"It's because she's a player. She'll just end up playing with my heart."

"Seriously? That's your reason? You knew her before all that 'player' stuff happened. So, I'm sure you of all people could change her back to her old ways."

"I don't it works like that," Rachel stated as she massaged her temple. "and plus she looked happy with the Gazelle chick."

"It's Giselle," Santana chuckled as Rachel rolled her eyes once more. "Seriously, Rach, did you see the look Quinn gave me when she saw me? It's like she wanted to bite my head off. I'm sure she has feelings for you, she just hasn't realized it."

"No, I think, you're over analyzing things again," Rachel stated as Santana shook her head.

"No, I'm sure of it. Quinn was staring at you."

"So," Rachel replied as Santana sighed.

"So? I know that look, because," Santana hesitated and sighed. "because it was the same way I used to look at you," Santana stated quietly.

"San-" Rachel began but was quickly cut off.

"No, no sappy shit," Quinn stated as Rachel gave her a look of concern. "Listen, I've decided. I'm going to help you get Quinn."

"What?" Rachel questioned giving Santana an odd look.

"I'm going to be your girlfriend," Santana stated and smiled.

"What?" Rachel repeated as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Your_ pretend_ girlfriend."

"That's ridiculous, why would you do that," Rachel questioned as stared at the Latina.

"So, we can make her jealous and see if has feelings for you, and-"Santana hesitated and stared at the brunette.

"And?"

"And," Santana began and breathed out. "So, I can have what I've always wanted. Even if is for pretend."

Rachel let out a breath at the sentence and shook her head. "San, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, well it was worth a shot," Santana stated and bit her lip.

Rachel stared at the Latina seeing the sadness in her eyes and couldn't help but feel the guilt rising in her. "Should we watch Funny Girl and finish dinner?"

Santana nodded and the two ate in silence only allowing the voice of Barbara to intrude their ears.

The rest of night went well and they soon found themselves tired from the night's events.

"Shall we call it a night?" Rachel questioned as Santana nodded and yawned. The brunette led Santana to the door and opened it. "Thanks for tonight, San."

"No problemo," Santana stated as she hugged the smaller girl and smiled.

"Good night," Rachel stated and let go of the Latina as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Good night, Rachel," Santana stated as Rachel began to close the door but was quickly stopped by the Latina's hand on the door.

"What's wrong San?" Rachel questioned confused as the she held the door open.

"I really meant what I said earlier, you need a girl, you call me," Santana stated with a wink as Rachel giggled.

"Good night, San," Rachel giggled once more as she closed the door on the smiling Latina.

Rachel immediately went to sleep but was later woken up by the abrupt noises in the living room. Rachel listened quietly as heard two not so quiet drunk voices whispering to each other. Minutes passed in silence but quickly moans of desire filled the apartment loudly.

"Jesus," Rachel whispered to herself in the dark as she continued to hear moans through the wall. Half an hour passed but neither of the two blondes seemed to back down.

"That's it," Rachel stated as she grabbed her phone on the side table and typed out a message.

**You're on. Santana Lopez, you are my new **_**girlfriend**__._

/

_Quinn moaned as she felt hot open mouth kisses linger around her neck. Fingers slid down her chest lightly grazing her nipples, followed by a wet hot mouth causing the blonde to moan once more._

"_Fuck," Quinn murmured as she felt fingers dip down into waistband tracing along the line and an instant flood pooling in her center._

"_Do you like that?"_

"_Yes," Quinn husked out as felt the fingers dip lower to her center tracing circles around her entrance. _

_Quinn's eyes shut as she felt a long slender finger slide into her causing the blonde to moan louder than before._

"_So wet."_

_Quinn nodded and bit her lip trying to suppress another moan as felt two fingers slide into her hot dripping center. Fingers pumped slowly as the blonde squirmed and breathed heavily._

_Quinn moaned as she felt the pace pick up and felt the familiar stirring in her lower stomach. _

"_That's right, just let go baby."_

_Fingers pounded faster as Quinn's walls clenched deliciously around the digits and felt the fingers hit her g-spot._

"_Fuck, I'm going to cum," Quinn moaned out as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt the fingers pound her mercilessly. _

"_Say my name baby." _

_Quinn moaned as she felt he walls convulse and felt her release let go. "Rachel…"_

/

Quinn bolted forward as she snapped her eyes open breathing heavily and felt the sweat drenching her body. "What was that? " Quinn panted as she tried to catch her breath and stared around trying to make sense of what happened, only to see a blonde that was completely knocked out to her side and she definitely wasn't Rachel.

"What is going on?" Quinn stated quietly to herself as she crashed back onto her bed and covered her face with her pillow, lulling herself back to sleep trying not to think about the shorter girl.

A/N: Eh, I thought this chapter was okay, not my best work. But did you like the itty bity smut? That was my first time ever writing smut so I wasn't sure if I could pull it off but what did you guys think? Did I do an ok job with this chapter, aka the smut bit haha. But like most of you wanted I added Pezberry in there, hopefully I don't lose any readers because of it, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Now, please be a responsible reader and review.

-Ayaka620


	4. Chapter 4

**The Player**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (for now).**

**A/N: ****Sorry for the delay but I have a good reason. I was selected to be one of 15 filmmakers chosen to write, shoot and edit a short film for the OutSet: The Young Filmmakers Project from LifeWorks and Outfest! My short film will be shown at the Fusion film festival and OutFest film festival in LA! I'm so excited! But I wanted to share my joy with all of you, and that's a big reason as to why I've been M.I.A lately. **

**Also, just to address a few questions.**

**Xom: **Yes, this is pretty much AU and later in this chapter your question to the "highschool backstory" should be answered.

**There.; **Yes, Brittany will make an appearance. I will not tell you when and where. But trust me she shall appear soon!

**Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM: **I believe the answer to your question will be answered in this chapter, or at least implied ;)

**So again, I hope you forgive me for the delay and please enjoy the chapter. **

***~*~*~* Chapter 4**

Quinn laid her head back against the chair as she threw her tiny black stress ball into the air and caught it.

"Excuse me, Quinn?"

Quinn shot her head forward as she sat up straight and stared at the person in the doorway.

"Yes?" Quinn replied as an intimidated brunette with medium length hair knocked on the door and hesitantly cleared her throat.

"Umm, I have the agenda for today," the brunette stated as she avoided Quinn's gaze causing the blonde to smirk and bid her forward. The brunette slowly approached Quinn and placed the papers into the blondes' awaiting hands causing the blonde to chuckle.

"You the new intern?" Quinn questioned as she raised an eyebrow and the brunette nodded her head and bit her lip. "This is your first internship huh?"

The brunette raised her head a little surprised as she briefly met hazel eyes and nodded once more. "This is my first, umm, anything."

Quinn chuckled as she stared at the young intern. "How old are you?"

"18."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the intern and smiled at the brunette's nervousness. She reminded Quinn of Rachel of when she had first met the feisty diva back in their freshmen orientation for college. But back then Rachel had yet to show her feisty diva's traits. When they first met each other, the 18- year old Rachel was surprisingly nervous and very shy. But it wasn't until the pair had gotten to know each other better that the blonde realized that the brunette was as far away from shy as possible, the complete opposite in fact. Quinn chuckled once more as she faced the young intern and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Umm," the intern hesitated as she tugged at her shirt and bit her lip once more. "It's Jane."

"Jane huh?" Quinn stated as she smiled at the brunette and stood up as she extended her hand. "Well, Jane it's nice to meet you, I'm Quinn."

The brunette briefly bit her lip as she approached Quinn and shook her hand lightly. "It's nice to meet you too Quinn," Jane stated as she finally fully met the blonde's gaze. "I look forward to working with you."

"Same," Quinn stated as she felt the young intern release her hand and begin to exit the office. Images flooded Quinn's mind as she smiled to herself.

"_Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you," Rachel stated a little more confidently as she shook Quinn's offered hand. "I look forward to working with you, and becoming your friend."_

"_Friend huh?" Quinn questioned as she shook the tiny brunette's hand. " I look forward to becoming your friend too."_

Quinn smiled at the fond memory as she shook her head and laughed. _'Rachel always knew what she wanted,' _Quinn thought to herself as she chuckled but quickly coughed as flashes of the previous night's dream invaded her mind.

"_Fuck, I'm going to cum," Quinn moaned out as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt the fingers pound her mercilessly._

"_Say my name baby."_

_Quinn moaned as she felt he walls convulse and felt her release let go. "Rachel…"_

Quinn quickly shook her head at the images and coughed once more. _'Fuck what is going on? I keep having these inappropriate thoughts about Rach. I-I should take Rachel out- out, I mean for drinks, tonight. It's been awhile since her and I have hung out,'_ Quinn thought to herself and nodded. _'Yeah, that's it. I'll take her out for drinks, that's all. Rachel and I can __**just **__have drinks and maybe I can finally get to the bottom of her, fuck, I mean of all of this.' _

Quinn sighed as dropped her head to her desk. "I'm so fucked."

/

SLopez (9:12 am): Hey

RBerry* (9:12 am): _Hello._

SLopez (9:12am): hahaha.

RBerry *(9:12 am): _What's so funny?_

SLopez (9:13 am): I don't believe you really convinced admin to let you put an asterisk next to your name.

RBerry* (9:13 am): _Of course I did. It's imperative that I have a symbolic star next to my name. _

SLopez (9:14 am): Right…

RBerry* (9:14 am): _=[ _

SLopez (9:15am): Geez, Rach. Lighten up, I'm just kidding. I know you're going to be a big star someday so that star** has** **to** be next to your name.

RBerry* (9:16 am): _=]_

SLopez (9:16 am): So, anyway, about your text. You serious?

RBerry*(9:16 am): _Yes, San. I am very serious._

SLopez (9:17 am): What changed your mind?

RBerry*(9:17 am): _I'm just fed up with Quinn._

SLopez (9:18 am): So, what's your plan?

RBerry*(9:18 am): _Plan? I thought you had one._

SLopez (9:18 am): Why would I have a plan?

RBerry*(9:18 am): _You're the one that suggested it!_

SLopez (9:19 am): All I did was offer my services ;)

RBerry*(9:19 am): _*Rolls eyes* Seriously San!_

SLopez (9:19 am): Okay, okay. Umm…I'll come over tonight then we can think of something.

RBerry*(9:19 am): _That's not much of a plan._

SLopez (9:20 am): Hey! Just trust me okay?

RBerry*(9:20 am): _I trust you._

SLopez (9:20 am): Good.

RBerry*(9:20 am): _=]_

SLopez (9:21 am): Okay, I have to go. Scary old cat woman, aka: Lindsay is starring daggers at me. I feel like she wants to eat me.

RBerry*(9:21 am): _hahahaha. _

SLopez (9:21 am): It's not funny.

RBerry*(9:22 am): _You have to admit, it's a little funny._

SLopez (9:22 am): Shut up!

RBerry*(9:22 am): _=]_

SLopez (9:22 am): Ugh, bye.

RBerry*(9:23 am): _hehe. Bye_.

/

"I swear to God, Lindsay is just out to ruin my life!" Santana bellowed as Rachel opened the door to the fuming Latina.

"Hi San," Rachel stated as she took a seat at the kitchen bar and watched as the Latina stormed to the kitchen island and placed down a few take out boxes.

"All she does is bitch," Santana stated as she walked over to the cabinet, pulling out two plates and utensils. Rachel leaned her chin on her hand as she watched the Latina storm around the kitchen preparing their meal, while she muttered "evil bitch" under her breath.

'So, adorable,' Rachel thought to herself as Santana stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face the brunette.

"Adorable?" Santana questioned as Rachel's eye's widened in shock.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Rachel questioned as her cheeks began to color and the Latina nodded.

"So you think I'm adorable huh?" Santana asked as she sauntered over to brunette with a plate of food in hand and placed it in front of the diva. Santana slowly leaned into the brunette, as her lips brushed along the diva's ear and slowly breathed out. "Glad to know."

Rachel blushed as Santana leaned back and smirked at the brunette, earning a slap from the smaller girl. Santana gave a low chuckle as she pulled the brunette off her seat and led her to living room couch.

"I hope you like Pad Thai," Santana stated as she sat down next to the brunette who nodded.

"I do. Thank you," Rachel stated and smiled.

The meal went by peacefully and the pair soon found themselves brainstorming of what their game plan would be.

"San, no," Rachel stated as she tried to lift Santana's head off her lap.

"Seriously Rach, do you think me just sitting next to you, is going to make Quinn jealous?" Santana questioned as settled herself into a comfortable position, with her head staring up at the diva. Rachel stared down at the Latina as she started biting on her lip.

"You know, you're going to ruin those sexy lips of yours if you don't stop gnawing on them," Santana stated as she stared up at the brunette and placed her fingertips on the smaller girl's lips to stop her actions. Rachel immediately stilled as she felt the Latina caress her lips and slowly glazed her cheek. The brunette unconsciously closed her eyes at the soft touch as she felt herself being pulled in by the Latina, her lips getting closer and her breathing becoming more rapid.

"You're so beautiful," Santana stated and caressed Rachel's face once more as she felt her lips just a breath away from the brunette's, and with neither of the pair hearing the opening of the apartment door.

"Hey, Rach-" Quinn began but quickly shut her mouth as she stared at the pair who lay in a very intimate position.

Rachel snapped her head up at the sound of her name and met cloudy hazel eyes as both her and Santana sat up from their compromising positions.

"Oh, umm, sorry," Quinn stated lamely as she stared at the pair. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two."

"No worries," Santana stated as she slung her arm over Rachel's shoulders and quickly gave a brief a kiss to the brunette's cheek. Rachel immediately blushed at the contact and gave a shy smile.

"Umm," Quinn stated awkwardly as she watched the pair interact. "I think I'm going to head out again. I'll, uh, see you later Rach, err, Santana."

"Later," Santana stated as she watched the blonde quickly exit the room and immediately turned her attention to the brunette who gave a small smile and shrug.

"I guess that worked," Rachel stated as her eyes met fiery brown ones and saw the Latina lean in once more.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel questioned as she placed a hand in front of the Latina's chest to stop her. Santana slowly glanced down to the hand in front of her and quickly placed her hand over the brunette's as she carefully moved it to the side. "I'm finishing what I started," Santana stated as she slowly leaned in and captured the brunette's lips on hers.

/

"I'll take a double," Quinn stated as she sat down at the bar and watched as the bartender poured the clear liquid into a tall shot glass. The blonde quickly picked up the glass and knocked back the drink, feeling the familiar burn.

"Rough night?" He questioned as he refilled the glass and stared at the blonde. Quinn stared at the glass, observing the liquid swish within the glass as flashes of Rachel and Santana burned in her mind. She shook her head at the images as she quickly knocked back the shot and stared at the bartender, "You could say that."

**A/N: So, what do you all think? I know a lot of you don't like Pezberry but just bare with me ok? I promise Faberry soon enough. But I'm happy to say that for once, I have updated all three of my Glee stories and have published a one-shot New Year's Eve Faberry fic on the same day to end the year right! I'm hoping for a flood of reviews to brighten my day. If you haven't read my other stories, I definitely recommend that you check them (**_**Sometimes People Can Surprise You, the InBetween of Love and Death and The Countdown**_**) out. If you weren't disappointed with this one then I ensure you that you will not be disappointed with those either! So, on a final note, please be a responsible reader and review. **

**Happy New Year!**

**-Ayaka620 **


End file.
